Yoru no Uta
by Xiin
Summary: [ExT] She sings about broken dreams, loneliness and sadness. She sings about raging fire, hatred and loathing. Until he came. As the clouds part to reveal the stars, she lifts her voice to the heavens, and sings about her dreams, her love and eternal blis


Yoru no Uta

**Summary:** She sings about broken dreams, loneliness and sadness. She sings about raging fire, hatred and loathing. Until he came. As the clouds part to reveal the stars, she lifts her voice to the heavens, and sings… about her dreams, her love and eternal bliss. 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CCS and its characters.

**Note: **AU. I know this sucks but it's the first time I wrote something like this. Erm… sorry if some things don't fit with the story. I'll try to correct them. ^^ Just tell me.

For Kai'nee-sama, Ate Mai, Ate Les, Eli-chan, Meemee-san, Choco-chan and Elee-san. *hugs* Me wubs you all. ^_^

Merry Christmas, one and all! Enjoy the holidays! ^_^

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Her eyes, the color of burning amethysts, watched from behind clear glass windows, the man conversing with his mother in the garden. About a marriage contract.

Him. Eriol Hiiragizawa.

How she hated the name. No, it was him rather, who she hated. Eriol was too beautiful a name for a monster like him. As if it wasn't enough to suffer under her mother's constant surveillance. He just had to barge into her life, declaring that he would marry her.

The bastard was bloody handsome. He could have absolutely any female on earth. And the fact that he was a billionaire helped a lot too. So, why her?

Charming, rich and famous Eriol Hiiragizawa. Why would she care any less?

She dropped a weak hand and the curtains fell back into place.

"Mr. Hiiragizawa, you must understand that I cannot let my Tomoyo marry you," the Japanese businesswoman, Sonomi Daidouji said in a cold tone.

"The question remains unanswered," the young and pale Englishman, stated, a glint of impatience present in his dark blue eyes.

"It is a matter I would prefer not to be touched," Sonomi told him in a harsh voice, her tone rising noticeably.

"Did she perhaps tell you of her choice or are you making your own conclusions?"

"This case is closed, Mr. Hiiragizawa," She said with finality in her words. "I bid you a good day." With that, she picked up her documents and strode away.

"This is not yet over, Daidouji. I will marry your daughter. Whether you like it or not," Eriol said softly once he was out of the brown-haired woman's earshot.

He leisurely stood and walked out of the garden. As he was about to exit through the towering gates of the Daidouji mansion, he came to a halt as a hauntingly melancholic melody.

Can you still see your dreams in the distant, starry sky?  
Are they more vivid than they were when you were little?

_When one forgets to put the emotions that overflow in her heart  
to rest, they burn the color of passion._

I used to believe without a doubt that I could reach my dreams, no matter how far they were.  
But that me from long ago now sleeps inside my heart.

He searched for the source of the song and the singer but all was in vain. Disgruntled, the young lord walked out of the gate, dark violet cloak swishing after him.

She sang to keep herself sane. Her songs brought her to the surreal, where she could dream of a life that was not hers, a life that she longed for to be hers. Her songs expressed her loneliness, how she was suffocating under constant observation, how she pined for a life she could call her own. 

A life she couldn't have.

She had too little time to live. 

There was a knock on her door.

"Come in," it was apparently the maid bringing with her, her daily medicine.

"Tomoyo-sama, your mother wishes to see you right after you drink this," she said, placing the tray on the table.

"Very well," the violet-haired maiden sighed and waved a feeble hand to send the maid running off. 

Tomoyo rubbed two slender fingers against her temple, taking a deep breath. She knew exactly what her mother wanted to see her for. Standing up, she ignored the medicine and strode off to her mother's office. 

"What did you call me for?"

"It's about Hiiragizawa,"

"And what about him, mother?" Surely her mother had enough sense to understand that she, of all the people, would not agree to marry the English monster they call Eriol Hiiragizawa. 

"I've done some thinking about it, Tomoyo," Sonomi began. "And he seems to be the perfect match for you. He will make you happy until the last days of your life. I will see to that,"

"You don't understand. Do you know why he wants to marry me, mother?" There was a flame burning in Tomoyo's eyes. "Well, I'll tell you. The Daidouji family is known for their feisty women. And he wants to tame me, to make me succumb to his power."

"I know that, having experienced it myself. But I see something else, Tomoyo. I see something else."

There was no reply for the young lady had already stormed out of the room. Sonomi's eyes widened in shock and she ran after her daughter and halfway through the hallway, there lay the raven-haired girl, eyes blank and unconscious, a fever burning.

The Daidouji mansion that evening was surrounded with ambulances and police cars for the young Tomoyo was to be rushed to the hospital. Tomoyo had inherited the deadly disease of her grandmother. And chances were, she wasn't going to live any longer than four years.

She sang to express her fury. She sang to bring herself to the world of fire, that in which she reigned. That in which resided loathing and hatred. Pride. The true image of a Daidouji when angered.

She sang. Her voice was ethereal. Her songs were beautiful beyond words. She sang to bring herself to the world of fire, that in which she reigned. That in which resided pride and confidence.

Tomoyo pressed her palm against the cold glass, staring at her reflection, her violet eyes shining with a certain triumph and coldness. She was beautiful, a Daidouji. She will never fall into the charms of the rich lord who married her only a month ago.

Never.

Her rosy lips curled into a smile. Unforgiving, merciless.

"Why do you think I married you, Tomoyo?" asked a voice behind her. Eriol. "You're beautiful." 

A frown was his only reply.

"Now, now. There's no reason for us to get all heated up. After all, we still have a party to attend," he flashed her a cocky smile. The bastard. 

It wasn't only because of the fact that she was beautiful. He knew that when he married her, it was a sign that she already gave up, succumbed to his charm. And that was what he liked most. He relished being powerful over women and fellow men.

She didn't know why she agreed to marry him. Was it because of the look in her mother's eyes when she pleaded Tomoyo to marry Eriol? It was the look of pure sadness. And she just couldn't say no. She loved her mother, the only one who understood her. Her father was always away even on her birthdays, working. In fact, her mother was the only friend she had.

The party was noisy, filled with people of class. Drunk but not quite yet. Once she stepped inside, she was questioned with every step she took. It was quite unnerving.

She sipped a bit of red wine from her glass, observing the people in the party, exchanging chitchat and gossip. It was unnerving how people threw her looks, women mostly, and whispered with each other. She was not used to this kind of life.

A woman pestered her every now and then with a dozen of the same questions asked by the others until her head reeled. Eriol was nowhere to be found. He was probably off talking with women and enjoying himself when she wasn't.

Tomoyo took another sip, and warily watched a man take a seat beside her. He was smoking a pipe, and the smoke that drifted up to her was sweet, enticing and curious. It was then that she became dizzy, her vision blurred and she staggered. 

She placed a pale hand to her forehead and tried to calm herself to no avail. The wine glass was still in her grasp and few moments later, she dropped it and fell to the floor, out cold.

"How is she doctor?" Eriol questioned. He was seated on a chair, his arms crossed and face relaxed. But his eyes betrayed his calm exterior. They were clouded over with worry that even he couldn't understand.

"Your wife is suffering from leukemia, Mr. Hiiragizawa." The doctor replied, taking a look at his notes, brow furrowing. "Though it is mild, there is a chance that she may not revive."

Silence. 

His eyes traveled to the door leading to the room where Tomoyo lay and left them. He didn't know what was happening to him. Tomoyo was just another woman, so why did his hands tremble when the doctor said there was a chance she would not live? Why did his entire existence seem to shatter when she fainted? Why?

It scared him. 

He fixed his gaze outside the window. Snow fell like tiny, little blessings from the gods to those who walked on earth, marking the ground with a sheet of whiteness everywhere. 

"Mr. Hiiragizawa," the doctor called, breaking his thoughts. "Tomoyo-san is awake. Would you like to talk to her?"

Eriol nodded his head curtly and entered the room. Tomoyo was sitting up in bed, her skin paler than before.

"Why are you still here?" Tomoyo asked in a whisper, her gaze on the falling snow.

"Because I you're sick," he replied plainly and took a seat beside her bed.

"Is it? I'm sick? I'm just someone who you want to tame. Someone to play with when you're bored."

"You aren't just someone, Tomoyo." He said nothing more but stayed beside her all throughout the night.

Tomoyo's condition considerably worsened the day after. She hardly ate or drank. Her breathing was ragged and the medicine seemed to have no effect on her. It was as if she was rejecting it. And she didn't mind this at all.

What she minded was Eriol, who kept annoying her with lazy smiles as he spoon-fed her because she refused to eat, smirks when he handed her a glass of water because he knew she was thirsty and more. She didn't understand his attitude.

She ate less and less as the days passed and refused her medicine as if it were a poison rather than a cure until she could hardly move her body. She was weak but despite her condition, Eriol continued annoying her. She just couldn't understand Eriol with his lazy smiles, his smirks, his taunting and continuous care for her.

But as she looked at him one afternoon, with his head resting above his hands, a look in his azure eyes as he stared at the wall, she understood.

He woke to the sound of her soft voice. She was sitting beside the open window, singing in a whisper and looking up at the clear, cloudless sky, filled with thousands of glittering stars.
    
               _Yoru no sora ni matataku_
    
    _               Tooi kin no hoshi _
    
    _               Yuube yume de miageta_
    
    _               Kotori to onaji iro_
    
                                  In the night sky, they twinkle
    
                                  The far stars of gold
    
                                  The same color as the small bird
    
                                  That looked up in my dream last night. 
    
    As she sang, Eriol noticed that the regular beating of her heart that beeped in signals on the monitor was getting strong with each word that came out of her mouth. It was as if it gave her the strength and will to move on, her voice, louder.  
    
      
    
      
    
    __
    
                   _Nemurenu yoru ni _
    
    _               Hitori utau uta _
    
    _               Wataru kaze to issho ni _
    
    _               Omoi wo nosete tobu yo _
    
                                  In the sleepless night,
    
                                  I sing this song alone
    
                                  Together with the blowing wind,
    
                                  I fly riding on my thoughts. __
    
    She sang about dreams that could turn into reality, however far they are. 
    
               _Yoru no sora ni kagayaku_
    
    _               Tooi gin no tsuki _
    
    _               Yuube yume de saite 'ta_
    
    _               Nobara to onaji iro _
    
                                  In the night sky, it sparkles
    
                                  The distant moon of silver
    
                                  The same color as the wild rose
    
                                  That was blooming in my dream last night. __

Her songs brought her to the world of happiness, where she could ride on her dreams and look forward to a bright tomorrow. With him. 
    
    _               Yasashii yoru ni _
    
    _               Hitori utau uta _
    
    _               Asu wa kimi to utaou _
    
    _               Yume no tsubasa ni notte _
    
                                  In the gentle night,
    
                                  I sing this song alone
    
                                  Let me sing with you tomorrow
    
                                  Riding the wings of dreams. __

She sang to tell everyone of her happiness. She sang of a life that was finally hers. A life full of dreams that could be reached. A life with care, with hope and with love. Her songs expressed her bliss, how she was grateful to have met him.

~ Owari ~

* * * * * * * * * *

A/N: *squeaks and runs for cover* I know I might not be the best author but I hope this piece turned out okay. Please don't hurt me. Just tell me what went wrong and I hope I'll be able to improve and do better next time I do something like this. *cowers* Please dooon't huuuuurt meeeeeeee. Please.


End file.
